Eyelash
by Hyperthia
Summary: 12-year-old Edward Elric comes back from another mission, and he's not in the best of moods. So Havoc cheers him up. Brotherly!Havoc/Ed.


**I gave into yet **_**another **_**plot bunneh! This little thought came to me one time when I was in the shower (funny how that always happens…). I just thought it was so KYOOT, I just **_**had **_**to write it!**

**BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR UPDATES ON MY OTHER FICS, ****Black Ice**** and ****Mystery Diagnosis****!!! They are both FMA fics, so if you like FMA and you enjoy this piece, chances are you'll like my others. ****Black Ice**** and ****Mystery Diagnosis**** are still works in progress. Go enjoy them while the suspense lasts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warning: May cause cuteness-induced seizures.**

**

* * *

**

**Eyelash**

_By Hyperthia_

Twelve-year-old Edward Elric stomped into headquarters at eight o' clock in the morning. It was Monday, and he was _not _in the mood to start _another _week at the Colonel's office. Scowl in place, he stormed down the halls toward the office, pushing past anyone who got in his way or didn't see him. _Damn this height! _

Why was he here so early on a Monday morning? He had a report to give to Colonel Asshole… Colonel Dickweed… Colonel Fucktard… Colonel… _Rrrrrrr_!!! He and Al had hit yet another _dead-end_! It was getting ridiculous! How long was this search going to _last_?! Now he had to listen to Colonel Shitface lecture him on how pointless his search is if he can't even get a solid lead, how he was supposed to fund this _goose chase_, how _money doesn't just grow on _fucking_ trees_! Edward had the whole monologue memorized, and he could do a damn good impression of Mustang by now; it was actually rather frightening…

He took a deep breath before entering the front office where all the subordinates worked. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman were all moving, contentedly, around the office getting papers and files ready for the day; Riza was holding a giant stack of papers for the Colonel already. When Edward entered the office, all eyes turned on him.

"Hello, Edward," greeted Riza, "I guess this means you and Alphonse are finally back."

Edward merely nodded; he was not in the mood to be surrounded by a bunch of cheery weirdoes. They all seemed to catch the gloomy expression on the child's face, for they kept staring at him. Edward, not liking the attention, made to move forward but was stopped by Havoc. Havoc was knelt in front of Edward, holding a mug of steaming, black coffee, and had a cigarette sticking out from his big goofy grin.

"How was the mission, chief?" he asked with caffeine-induced enthusiasm. Edward sighed.

"It was fine…" he replied, dolefully, his voice wavering with exhaustion.

The adults couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid; he was _twelve_ for goodness sake! How could he be going through so much stress at such an early age? It just wasn't fair to him. Most _adults _hadn't been through what Edward and Alphonse had been through, _especially Edward_. He had dedicated his life to protecting his little—although much larger—brother, and he'd _die_ before anything happened to Alphonse. Edward had already given up his right arm to save Alphonse's life, and he would have given more if he had to.

"I… take it the mission didn't go too well..." Havoc said sympathetically.

"…No…" Edward exhaled deeply and hung his head. He felt exhausted, beat, and irrevocably miserable. How was he supposed to know how long it would take, or how difficult it would be to get Alphonse's body back? He felt like he would be stuck in this rut forever…

Havoc took in the pitiable sight before him. The poor little guy looked like he was on the verge of tears. Not _sad _tears, no, but _frustrated_, and _discouraged _tears. Edward wouldn't let them fall though, no sir; he had an ego that rivaled even Mustang's.

Edward had had to grow up way too fast. It just was not right. It was also frightening how small he was for his age. How was he physically capable of doing everything he did? Most of the people he went up against were guys that were _five times his size_! He would always take them down of course, but one of these days, he would either get seriously hurt or… much worse…

Havoc continued to survey the boy. He was so dang cute; how could he possibly be a human weapon? But he was. A weapon. A child that had grown up much too quickly, and he was _still _growing. Still seeing _too much_ for his young age. However, despite being as mature as he was for his age, he was still innocent. Havoc felt that it was his and his other comrades' duty to make sure that this innocence was preserved. They would _not _allow this little boy to grow up too quickly… to grow up too much more than he already had. It needed… to slow down.

That was when Havoc saw it. An opportunity, sitting innocently on Edward's cheek, almost unnoticed.

Edward flinched when he looked up and saw Havoc's large hands suddenly coming toward him. Edward's natural reaction was to pull away, but one of Havoc's hands was placed on the middle of Edward's back, effectively holding him in place. Edward resorted to squirming, but Havoc only tightened his grip. Edward nearly panicked when he saw Havoc move a hand toward his face with an extended index finger.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" Edward cried, trying to turn his face away.

"Hold still, Ed," Havoc replied calmly, "you've got something on your face." Havoc continued to wrestle with Edward for control. Chewing on his cigarette in concentration, he aimed his index finger at the fleshy area underneath Edward's right eye.

"I can get whatever it is, myself!" Edward whined.

"Oh come on, Edo!" Havoc said cheerily, "Lighten up a little! Besides… this is special."

Edward froze in confusion, and Havoc seized that moment to finish the task at hand. With his index finger, he simply poked the plump flesh gently, before drawing it back so Edward could see.

"What the heck was that fo—" Edward cut off, and stared at Havoc's finger in confusion. "What is it?" he asked, wondering what Havoc was playing at.

"Eyelash." Havoc explained simply. Edward looked closer and sure enough, on the tip of Havoc's finger was a long, thin, black eyelash.

"Um… thanks…? I guess…" Edward was about to continue to walk toward the Colonel's office, but Havoc stopped him.

"Not until you make a wish, kiddo." Havoc said, once again, all too cheerily. Damned caffeine…

_What am I, a baby? I do __**not **__make wishes on __**eyelashes**__! I'm tired and I just want to go home, already!_

"What is this all about?!" Edward was getting irritated.

"Aww, cheer up!" Havoc grinned and clapped Edward on the back, "Just this once, Ed. It'll only take a second, and then you can go argue with the Colonel all you want."

"Why should I?" Edward was being stubborn, not wanting to do something so childish as _wishing_ in front of all his coworkers. Riza, Breda, Falman and Fuery all stood watching the scene, with amused smiles on their faces.

"Hey, there's gotta be something that you _really want_!" Havoc declared, patting Edward's back encouragingly, "Wishing for it every once in a while will help you remember how important it is to you, and someday… it'll probably even happen."

Edward huffed, scowled and stood still, stubbornly waiting for Havoc to give up on his senseless task. Havoc, however, was not moving. A minute went by, and Edward was going to be late for his meeting with Mustang. Deciding that he should just go ahead and humor Havoc, he sighed and gave up. After all, there _was_ something he wanted more than _anything_. He couldn't deny that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just… wish for it. _Just this once_…

"Fine…"

Edward softly closed his eyes and made a wish. _A real wish_. A wish that he had wanted to come true for quite some time. He drew in a light breath and blew gently in the direction of the eyelash, with a faint _'phew' _sound. When he opened his eyes a second later, he saw that the eyelash had disappeared from Havoc's finger, as if by magic. He stared, wide-eyed at the digit, which was now vacant of any trace of an eyelash. Oddly enough, he felt… better than he had before he walked into the office. He then looked up at Havoc, who was grinning widely.

"See?" Havoc laughed, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Edward did indeed feel better, but hell would freeze over before he would admit it! However, he didn't even have to admit it because Havoc and the rest of the gang already knew. Edward's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment before he could muster up any reply. Edward simply looked up at Havoc.

"You are weird." Edward declared, pointing at the smoker before turning to the rest of the people in the office, all of whom were smiling fondly at the boy. "You're _all _weird. _Weird_. _Weird_. _Weird_."

But Edward couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as he turned and walked through the door to the Colonel's office.

Havoc stood up, still smiling, as Edward walked into the other room. They all could see how much happier the boy was now, and Havoc was quite pleased with himself. Riza came up next to him, also smiling and chuckling slightly.

"He's growing up so fast," she said softly, "we've got to slow him down every chance we get."

Havoc and the other men quietly murmured in agreement, before they were cut off by a muffled, angry scream from the other side of the door.

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-THAT-HE-COULD-GET-LOST-BETWEEN-THE-COUCH-CUSHIONS!?!" Obviously, Edward and the Colonel were just getting started on their usual battle.

"One thing is for sure," Havoc chuckled after recovering from the initial shock, "no matter how much he grows up, he'll always be the same Ed."

* * *

**Awww! I **_**loved**_** writing this!**

**Now I want to go hug the first child I see! That's what seeing lil Edo-kun makes me want to do… hug unsuspecting children.**

**Those poor children.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Read AND Review! Please!**


End file.
